


The Mind's Eye (Sanders Sides Smut Anthology)

by secretglittersauce



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domination, Other, Puppy Play, Shrinking, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretglittersauce/pseuds/secretglittersauce
Summary: A series of short NSFW/kink/fetish/sex-related stories based around the Sanders Sides web series. Each chapter is a different story.Not for users under the age of 18.Feel free to request a kink.





	1. Snake's Toy (Tentacle sex)

Virgil shuffled into the Mind’s Eye, a series of blank mental sandboxes set aside for various simulations within the mind palace. Embarrassed already, he pulled his hood down over his head and tucked his hands deep into the coat’s pockets as he waited.

A haughty giggling preceding him, Deceit blurred into being in front of him and and clasped his hands together in front of himself in delight.

“So, you’d like to play?” he asked the sullen one in front of him, smiling.

After a moment of avoiding eye contact, Virgil gave a silent nod, muttering, “It doesn’t have to mean anything–”

“Of course not, sweetie, this is all fun and games.” Deceit snapped, changing the glowing white backdrop to complete blackness. “And you’ll be the toy.”

His words caused an immediate stir in Virgil’s lower stomach and he glanced around at the change of scenery for a moment.

Suddenly, Deceit was mere inches from his face, gently cupping his chin with one gloved hand and purring a question.

“Did you have anything in mind, or may I improvise?”

Virgil glanced at his eyes, seeing the mixture of hunger and amusement there, and shivered.

“You–you should improvise,” he managed, realizing through the onset of a subspace haze that all he wanted now was for Deceit to do whatever  _he_  wanted with him.

Pleased with his adorably truthful response, Deceit began guiding Virgil’s hoodie off of his head and down over his shoulders.

“Have you chosen a safe word?” he asked, somewhat idly, as he tossed the garment into the darkness. 

Virgil shook his head and shuddered as Deceit stood behind him and slid his hands beneath his shirt, his gloves gliding over his lower stomach and up to his chest as he guided the next layer of clothes off of his body.

Deceit drawled, “I suppose I’ll choose one for you, then. How about ‘stop?’” The entertainment he felt at the situation glimmered in his tone and guided Virgil further into submissive intoxication as he allowed his shirt to be removed.

“Okay,” Virgil confirmed quietly, supposing that would be easy enough to remember, whatever Deceit had planned for him.

It was then that the shadows surrounding them wrapped themselves around his wrists like handcuffs, moving like black smoke but giving the sensation of cool silk against his skin. 

“Wonderful,” Deceit announced, stepping around to stand before Virgil with a delighted grin. “Here we go.”

He gestured upward and Virgil gave a yelp of surprise as his arms were pulled up over his head and he found himself dangling over the floor by his wrists. More shadows slipped up from the floor to steal away his shoes and socks, followed by his pants and underwear, as Deceit looked on in complete amusement.

Virgil was at full mast, and felt himself getting harder as he dangled helplessly in front of his joyful captor, fully nude and having his ankles slowly spread apart by sentient shadow restraints.

Deceit looked Virgil over as if sizing up a banquet while slowly removing his gloves. He loved the tension he was creating and how it caused his toy to squirm and give off those soft, almost inaudible whimpers as he waited to be touched.

“Such lovely noises you’re making, Virgil, and I’ve yet to even touch you. Tell me, what else does that mouth do?” he asked with a smirk.

Shadows moved now to form a thin tendril of blackness which wove itself around Virgil’s neck and slipped between his lips, feeling and moving much like an infinite, prehensile tongue. It continued making its way inside of him, thickening as its length moved further inward. He sputtered around it, finding it a bit less comfortable but not impossible to breathe around the intruder.

“Do remember to use mental speech if you must,” chided Deceit as he began circling Virgil, his shoes clicking along the floor being the only sound within the space now besides Virgil’s sounds of struggle. 

Much to his delight, there came no pleas for his game to stop.

Virgil felt the tentacle writhing in his chest now and was quickly distracted from the strange sensation by the feeling of another: a new shadow winding around his left leg and slithering snakelike up to his groin. He gave a guttural moan around the tentacle in his mouth as the one around his leg wove itself over his erection and dipped beneath it, now caressing his scrotum and perineum as it slipped back up between his cheeks and inside of him.

Deceit bit his lip in pleasure as he saw Virgil’s body jerk slightly in response to penetration. He continued to guide the shadowed arms at his will, sending the latest one further inside and treating Virgil to a gradual widening of its girth. 

The tentacle around Virgil’s neck tightened just slightly, grasping him, while more manifested of them from the shadows and wrapped themselves around his arms, torso, and legs. It was as if the surrounding darkness itself was making claim of his body.

Each shadow felt slick but textured, like dozens of hungry tongues swathing over him, tasting his skin. They slipped across his chest and found his nipples, circling them and teasing them with their tapered, silky tips. More wrapped around his lower torso to squeeze him and knead his ass around the penetrating tentacle there. Some even intertwined themselves through his hands and toes. 

He was almost completely enclosed in the fray of writhing black masses.

“No protests thus far?” asked Deceit sweetly, gesturing with one hand to send a thin tendril slipping into Virgil’s urethra and slithering about inside.

The response he received was a low moan, followed by a high-pitched whimper of pleasure. It was enough of an answer for him to continue.

Now that the first tentacle in his asshole had loosened him up a bit, Deceit felt it safe to send in another, then another, and yet another as Virgil’s body squirmed and writhed against his amorous bonds more with every new intrusion.

His own thoughts were almost nonexistent at this point. The full-body sensations of the tongue-like tentacles, combined with Deceit’s giggles and coos of elation, had pushed him past the point of coherency. Virgil was a toy now, one in the midst of being played with, and that was all that mattered now until the game came to an end.

The tentacles lashed against one another for purchase as more made their way inside of him. His prostate and cocked throbbed in response to the fullness, the unrelenting pressure of the internal and external massage he was receiving.

“My, what a constitution you’ve got, Virgil,” Deceit purred as he stepped around to Virgil’s front. He reached out and traced the leaking head of his dick with one bare fingertip. “Here I thought you would have been finished off by now.”

The added stimulation, however little it was, caused Virgil’s toes to clench as his orgasm threatened to careen to completion. This was staved off by the sharp bit of pain he received with Deceit gave him a gentle flick there. However, the resulting resonance of the dose only increased his pleasure as it built itself back.

“Mmm, perhaps I should push things a bit further,” mused Deceit.

Virgil could barely register what this might mean before the tentacles inside of him almost doubled in size. Their softness and texture kept this from being outright painful, but the increase in pressure was nearly overwhelming.

His eyes rolled back in his head as the tentacles continued writhing around and through him, and he gave an involuntary growl of overstimulated ecstasy.

Just as Deceit was beginning to wonder if he might black out, Virgil went briefly rigid, then began to twitch and moan as his orgasm tore through him. His captor kept the tentacles moving, now at a slightly quickened pace, as the event wrenched every nerve in his body to levels of pleasure he couldn’t have fathomed before.

His orgasm was prolonged to the point of becoming full-on torturous. Still, he said and thought nothing along the lines of wanting the torment to end, but Deceit began slowing the shadows anyway.

Gradually, the tentacles removed themselves, lowering his body and gently milking out the last remnants of desire from Virgil as he was placed in Deceit’s waiting arms.

Deceit looked down at the exhausted sub he held and placed him carefully on a summoned bed.

Virgil groaned, still incoherent from the treatment, as he was covered with a soft, dark gray blanket. He looked up at Deceit as if from a mile below water and felt the need to speak, but no words, or ideas that might form them, came to his pleasure-fried mind.

“Rest well now,” said Deceit softly. He snapped, and Virgil’s clothes appeared folded neatly at the foot of the bed. “This has been so much fun. I just can’t _wait_ to play with you again.”


	2. (Shrinking, puppy play, vore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is teasing a shrunken Roman and decides to bring his puppy sub, Logan, in to play.

The heat from the phone was almost too much, combined with the warmth from Virgil’s hand behind him and keeping him pinned facefirst against the case, had Roman sweltering. A mixture of Virgil’s palm sweat and that from his tiny, trapped body soaked into his clothes and trickled over his skin in small streams.

“V-Virgil,” he whimpered, feeling the larger man grip him more tightly against the phone, pressing into his backside and grinding his groin into the hard plastic.

A brief pressure from Virgil tapping the phone screen, and the entire structure vibrated again, sending waves of merciless pleasure through his front while enormous fingers massaged him from the back.

“Hmm?” came Virgil’s idle response.

Roman gasped for air, again just barely regaining his senses once the pulse of vibration had ceased. He groaned, “It’s–I’m sso hot, I’m sweating..” 

Again, the phone vibrated, and tiny Roman’s cries accompanied the low buzzing in Virgil’s hand.

He grinned and held down a button on the screen, creating a longer bout of prolonged vibration.

Roman’s little legs squirmed and his entire body writhed in his hand and he wailed in overstimulation.

Considering mercy, Virgil lifted the phone and set it aside. He blew against Roman, who shuddered and curled up into a shivering ball in his palm.

“Had enough, princey?” Virgil asked with a smirk. Using two fingers of his free hand, he pushed Roman’s knees apart to see the wetness at the front of his pants, the result of many a helpless ejaculation at Virgil’s whim.

Another groan escaped Roman, who weakly sat upright to cling to Virgil’s fingers. His little hips tried to lift up to meet his fingertips.

Virgil chuckled, “You really never know when to quit.”

Gently, he curled his thumb in to massage Roman’s crotch and felt more of a stirring between his own legs as Roman’s little mouth opened to kiss and bite at the skin of his fingertips.

Roman whimpered with need as Virgil removed his free hand and used it to send a quick message on his phone. Then, he began to tug away the little royal’s boots and socks, slowly stripping him while he waited and the tiny man squirmed in his palm.

The phone chirped, and Virgil gripped Roman suddenly while he checked the screen. He smiled.

“Logan’s on his way.”

Roman looked up with a puzzled air to his submissive haze. Why?

There came a knock at the door and Virgil called for Logan to come in.

Logan stepped inside, his gaze to the floor, carrying a leash and collar in one hand.

“You’re off to a great start,” Virgil said with a grin, “Kneel, here. And stay.” He pointed to the floor at his feet.

Without looking up or responding, Logan moved into the room, shut the door, and went to kneel at Virgil’s feet.

“Hold this,” Virgil commanded, offering Roman to him.

Logan lifted his hands, and Virgil stopped him with an “ah-ah!”

“That’s not how puppies hold things, is it, my smart boy?”

Roman and Logan stared a bit blankly at one another before Logan opened his mouth and gently brought his lips around Roman to hold him in place. He curled his tongue around him and very lightly planted his teeth on either side of his body to keep him from falling.

“Virgil?!” cried Roman, uncertain about this turn of events.

Virgil murred, using his hands now to clasp the collar around Logan’s throat, “Don’t worry. He doesn’t eat unless he’s told to. Because you’re a good boy, aren’t you, Logan?”

With a little shiver, Logan nodded, balling his hands into fists against his thighs.

He whined gently against Roman as Virgil ruffled his hair and took hold of his leash, clasping it into the ring on his collar.

Now Virgil stood and unzipped his pants, releasing his dick mere inches from Logan’s face. Roman was immediately distracted from his situation and tried to reach for it. 

Amused, Virgil sat again, and opened his palm beneath Logan’s chin.

“Drop it,” he ordered, and was rewarded with Roman’s damp body flopping gently into his palm. 

Roman sat up and looked again to Virgil’s erection, turning over to press himself into the larger man’s palm, needy. 

Logan squirmed a little in place and looked up at Virgil pitifully. 

Smiling still, Virgil tugged up on Logan’s leash and guided him closer to his groin.

“Lick,” he ordered in a simple statement.

Logan immediately planted his hands, fingers curled to imitate paws, on either one of Virgil’s thighs and began hungrily licking and sucking at him as Roman looked on in unbridled jealousy.

Virgil moaned and brought Roman to his own face to kiss his entire front. Roman yelped in delight and wrapped his arms around Virgil’s face as well as he could to kiss his lips and cheeks in returned. Virgil’s tongue slipped out of his mouth and ground against his lower stomach, sliding down to push his pants down to his thighs, slurping over his sticky little erection.

In no time, Roman was coming again, helplessly, onto Virgil’s tongue. As he whimpered and grasped at his lips, he was licked clean and treated to a sudden rush of air as Virgil flopped backwards to lie down on the bed.

Logan continued his eager worship of Virgil’s cock while the latter slipped his shirt up to his neckline and brought Roman down to his right nipple.

Roman needed no ordering, and attacked the nipple with an insatiable hunger. He gripped it and licked for all he was worth, and was soon rewarded with a low moan from Virgil.

The pleasure he was receiving from his toys was incredible for Virgil and he struggled somewhat to maintain himself as he felt their desperate mouths working against him.

He sighed in pleasure and sat up again after a few moments, cupping his hand under Roman to catch him in his palm.

“Lolo, heel.”

Reluctantly, Logan ceased his work and eased back onto his knees again. His own erection pressed uncomfortably against the inside of his jeans and he was careful not to wriggle around or fuss about it. He was a good boy, after all.

“Stand up, and take off your human clothes.”

Now brightening suddenly, Logan practically shot to his feet and began stripping himself of his clothes. Puppies didn’t wear clothes, and he was extremely happy to go full-doggo for Virgil.

Virgil was rather pleased himself, and observed Logan’s undressing while he lowered Roman to his saliva-drenched cock and used him for stimulation there, gripping him against it and sliding him up and down its length. Roman thrashed a bit, but made no complaints, enchanted by the sound of Virgil’s pulse resounding through him.

When Logan was fully nude, his leash was tugged, and Virgil removed Roman from his crotch.

“Sit, Logan,” said Virgil with a grin. “Facing me.”

Logan looked to the erection between Virgil’s legs and began to move. He planted his knees on either side of Virgil’s hips on the bed and reached down to maneuver Virgil into him, both moaning as he did so. 

Once Logan was seated on his lap with Virgil’s dick halfway inside of him, Virgil moved to wrap his free arm around Logan and keep him in place. He brought his Roman-toting hand down and gripped Logan’s hardness.

The smaller man was slick with saliva, sweat and cum already. He slid easily against the heat of Logan’s erection as Virgil gently jacked him up and down between their lower stomachs, his own little dick already growing hard again as he was used as a toy’s toy by his giant master.

“Such a good boy,” Virgil purred to Logan, pulling his leash again. 

Logan’s face was brought to his, and Virgil kissed his whimpering mouth while easing him down, pushing himself fully inside the eager pup.

Virgil felt both his toys trembling with pleasure and rode the wave of dominant ecstasy as he moved in and out of Logan, keeping the rhythm with his hand as he stroked Roman up and down Logan’s dick.

Hands still curled in an imitation of paws, Logan held onto Virgil’s shoulders and tried to maintain enough composure to continue taking orders as he was pounded into and stroked to a frenzy. His thighs shuddered and he tucked his face into Virgil’s shoulder as their kiss was broken.

Roman’s world was a blur of hot flesh and heartbeats, slick, soft skin and a surrounding power which could so easily crush him. His sense of self was lost to the cacophony of pleasure and his own submission. He had no idea how many times he’d cum against the pulsing cock before him, how much of the cum trickling between Virgil’s fingers was his own.

Nearing his climax, Virgil felt an impulse and realized how easily it could be brought to fruition. Here in the mind palace, Roman was capable of teleporting or respawning himself anywhere at will. The whole shrinking scenario had been his tentative idea, after all.

He drove himself hard into Logan, gripping him more tightly and causing Roman to flail against them.

“Come for me, Logan. My good, good boy,” he murmured into Logan’s ear.

Unable to hesitate if he wanted to, after hearing that, Logan howled softly and felt his orgasm wrench through him. His load spurted onto their stomachs and over Virgil’s hand, drenching Roman entirely.

Virgil’s eyes rolled back in his head and he struggled a bit to keep from following him, feeling Logan’s anus twitch and pulse around him as he came.

He lifted Roman away and pulled Logan, panting, upright.

“Ready for your treat?” he asked, lifting Roman before Logan’s face.

Subspace had left Logan starry-eyed and utterly complacent. A treat, for him, from his master? He nodded, oh yes, yes please.

Roman moaned weakly as he was fed into Logan’s mouth and onto his warm tongue. 

Virgil asked Logan, “Does it taste good?” Again, his hips began to move, slowly grinding himself in and out of the eager sub.

Logan whimpered and nodded, licking at Roman and sucking their combined cum off of his little form.

“Good.. Swallow it.”

With only a brief moment’s hesitation, Logan tipped his head back and swallowed. Roman yelped in alarm as he was pulled feet-first down the massive gullet, and Logan’s throat muscles worked him over and over as he swallowed twice more to get the squirming little man down.

Virgil watched the small lump Roman’s body made in Logan’s throat as he moved down into his chest.

Logan’s head came forward again and his tongue lolled out, happy with the treat his master had bestowed upon him.

A moan escaped Virgil as he was finally driven over the edge by this, pushing himself into Logan harder as he came powerfully into him.


End file.
